


Mind giving me a ride 2 ?

by SahadCaethlin



Series: Mind giving me a ride? [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Thomas hasn't seen his boyfriend for the last three weeks, so basically they have only been together for one week. It's short, and insecurities must be tamed, but first he must finish his last high school exams. And deal with his friends not knowing that his other half is a boy.





	Mind giving me a ride 2 ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/gifts), [AmenOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmenOTP/gifts), [faisyah865](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/gifts), [Afuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afuri/gifts), [GayGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGhoul/gifts), [Vchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchan/gifts), [Floophoenix_Ling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floophoenix_Ling/gifts), [huedbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huedbandit/gifts), [Sheeijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeijan/gifts).



> Sequel of "Mind giving me a ride?". Just another PWP to be honest. But after TDC I needed some sappy things. Enjoy.  
> A special thank you for those who left me comments on the first one, asking me for a sequel, I hope you will like this little thing that I offer you.

****Thomas was exhausted: he had been working like crazy for his exams and had finally put the last point at his essay. He looked at his sheet and let out a profound sigh, wanting to laugh for how relieved he was. There was still 15 minutes left, so he put his exam aside and looked outside, allowing himself to daydream a bit: those last days had been pretty intense and he couldn’t quite believe it was finally over. He had studied everyday for the last three weeks in order to be able to pass those final tests. He hadn’t seen Newt in the meantime…

The blonde college student and him had been together for the past month and the brunette had to admit he still felt very lucky. He was the only one in his group of friends to have a boyfriend older than him and he had been very happy so far: the Brit was patient, calm, very observant, cultivated and considerate. It was almost as if he was living a true fairytale. Well, almost, because of course he was in love so his vision was a bit biased; Newt was a human being after all with little flaws here and there of course: he had shown himself to be a little insecure, jealous and also pretty resentful even if not towards Thomas. But the brunette loved it nonetheless.

During the last three weeks, Newt had had a hard time not seeing his boyfriend: he had first been patient and supportive ; but after being declined a few evenings, he had asked if he had done something wrong, or if Thomas had changed his mind about them. Thomas had called immediately and had pleaded with him to be just a bit more patient, explaining that he had to work very hard to compensate the fact that high school wasn’t really his thing. He had even sent his brother Minho to reassure him. Thomas knew that it wasn’t that Newt didn’t trust him: a little less than two months ago, the blonde had been tossed away by his then lover in an awful way and had been pretty insecure since that. Thomas had needed all his will to convince Newt he wanted to be his boyfriend for real and that the Brit wasn’t just a some kind of ephemeral longing, especially since their first real interaction had been sex in a car parked in a glade.

A sly smile pulled on his lips at the memory: it had been a real adventure for him, meeting Newt because the blonde wanted to flee a stupid party and had called him with Minho’s phone. They had ended up in his parents’ car in a glade near the city and he had had his first sexual experience on the hood of the car. And his brother almost had had an attack when hearing it. It had been the first time Thomas had seen Minho being protective with him, which had been funny to be honest. And today...

“M. Edison?” A voice made him jump.

“Uh, yeah?” Thomas looked up to the supervisor.

“Have you finished?” The way the man talked made Thomas think of Professor Snape in Harry Potter movies.

“Yes. I have.”

“Right. Would you mind stop fidgeting then? You are annoying your classmates.” The man said.

“Sorry.” The brunette mumbled, feeling his cheeks turning red.

He sighed as the austere man walked away. Couldn’t he let him go? There were only 7 minutes left! It was true that he was a bit eager to get out : for the first time in three weeks, he was going to see his boyfriend... But that supervisor didn’t need to point it out in front of everyone! He heard many light laughs in the room and muffled a groan. Looking behind him, he spotted his friends, Brenda, Harriet and Aris, smirking mischievously. No doubt they would tease him to no end after that.

As soon as the bell rang, he pushed all his things in his bag and got up, reaching hastily the desk of the supervisor to let his copy and get out of the room. Not a minute later, he could hear his friends running behind him and Aris put his hand on his shoulder:

“Hey, where’s the rush? We just passed the last test of our high school lives! Let’s go out and celebrate it!”

“Sorry, not today.” Thomas declined.

“Are you going to see your special one?” Brenda asked, beaming.

“The mysterious girlfriend?” Aris rose his eyebrows.

“Guys…” The brunette sighed.

“Girlfriend?” Harriet frowned, sceptical.

Thomas stopped and stared at her, surprised: he had never said anything specific about Newt. Not that he wasn’t proud of his boyfriend, not at all, he just thought that his friends may not understand. He had never really talked about relationships with them, especially not homosexual ones. Only Minho knew… He saw a bright smile appearing on Harriet’s face:

“So it’s a he.” She nodded, satisfied.

“A he?” Aris repeated, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“So Thomas has… A boyfriend?” Brenda slowly put one and one together.

“Am I wrong?” The dark skinned girl smiled wider.

“I, uh…” Thomas stayed dumbfounded.

“A boyfriend? Thomas?” Aris repeated, visibly incredulous.

The brunette stayed silent a minute, slowly getting that his friends had discovered his secret. He pinched his lips, lowering his gaze: in his own naive way, he hadn’t expected such situation that soon. He gulped loudly and murmured:

“I… I didn’t… Know how to…”

“How to say that you like a boy?” Harriet gently helped.

Thomas looked at them and slowly nodded, dropping his gaze. His male friends had always praised themselves for their feminine conquests, Aris wasn’t an exception, and the girls always discussed about the boys they met. How was he supposed to say that he was different? Friends were supposed to be always supportive, but he had also seen childhood friends becoming enemies over a girl. So what about that? He sighed deeply and murmured:

“I didn’t know how you would take it…”

“Why?” Brenda frowned. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Aris repeated, a bit more offended this time.

Thomas’ heart missed a beat as he suddenly looked up at his friend, feeling a cold chill of apprehension running down his body. The two girls stared at Aris with a mix of surprise, incredulity and judgement; Brenda being the fastest to recover:

“It is not a big deal.” She said, distaching every single syllable.

“Well for me it is!” The boy countered a bit angrily.

“Who cares if Thomas likes a guy or a girl as long as he is happy?” Harriet added.

“What? I don’t care if he leaks pussies or swallow dicks!” He protested.

“Aris!” Brenda shouted.

“He lied to us! For a month or so! Doesn’t it bother you?” The boy insisted. “I mean… Why are we even friends if you don’t trust us, Thomas?”

Thomas stayed speechless at this: so Aris was angry because he hadn’t told him and not because he liked a boy? The girls began to argue but their friend cut them quickly:

“I thought you knew us better than that! I mean… Fuck, we have no secrets for one another! Or so I thought!”

And with that, Aris stormed away, visibly upset. Thomas didn’t try to catch him, slowly digesting what had just happened. He hadn’t thought of that. He had just said the minimum, not hiding that he had found someone, but not giving details or anything that could let know that it was a guy. Now that it had burst at his face, he found it stupid. He should have trust them. So he whispered:

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t.” Brenda cut him. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I lied…” Thomas objected.

“You didn’t tell. There’s a difference.” The short haired girl stated. “Sometimes the fear of losing something makes us do the wrong choices.”

“You didn’t want us to judge.” Harriet sweetly smiled, nudging him with her shoulder.

“And you can have secrets.” Brenda shrugged. “You would have told us one day. When you were ready.”

“Sorry I spoiled it.” The dreadlocks girl sighed sadly.

“How would we play _never have I ever_ if we didn’t have secrets?” The hispanic girl smiled. “Look, Aris will come around when he stops pouting. Don’t let it get you down.”

“Yeah, we’ll take care of Aris. Just go to your Romeo.” Harriet grinned.

Thomas laughed slightly at that and hugged tightly the two girls, touched by their support. They walked together out of the building. The days were finally getting warmer and the sky was bright blue, as if the high schoolers’ happiness was showing all around. Thomas smiled and stretched a bit in the sunlight: he was finally done with all his exams. He didn’t know yet if he had nailed it, but he would worry about this later.

Teenagers were leaving the school, yelling happily at each other, making plans, filling the parking lot as honks were heard all around. Thomas looked to the parking entrance: Minho had proposed to come and pick him up after his exams, since he had their parents’ car, so his little brother wouldn’t have one hour of bus to come back home. Thomas was grateful for that and decided to wait, but he then recognized the car and turned to his friends:

“Here’s my ride, girls.”

“Well, we’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Harriet smiled.

“Yeah, I hope Aris will be more… What?” Thomas frowned as he saw the two girls’ eyes widening. “What is it?”

“Hey Tommy.”

The brunette froze as a delicious chill ran down his spine: he knew o too well this low velvet voice delicately decorated with an elegant English accent. Turning around, Thomas felt his heart melting at the sight of the blonde. Newt was standing just in front of him, with his brown aviator jacket, his skinny jeans, his black Dr Martens and his wild blond hair. It had been three weeks but the American boy really felt as if it had been three years. He murmured:

“How come you’re there…?”

It might have not sounded like that in his head and he saw it as the Brit’s smiled faltered. It crushed his heart to see Newt’s uncertainty appearing on his face and his eyes panicking.

“I, uh… Minho told me he had to pick you up and… Well, I proposed to come instead. I didn’t think it could bother you… I...”

Thomas finally moved and launched himself forward, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. The Brit instinctively closed his eyes and responded to it, squeezing tightly the brunette’s fingers. He had missed him so much, missed those warm lips, this soft skin, this scent he had gotten addicted to ; Thomas only parted when feeling the need for air, his face only a few centimetres from Newt’s. The blonde shyly smiled and murmured:

“Well… I guess I’m not bothering you then, right?”

“Are you insane?” Thomas laughed slightly. “I was dying to see you. It just surprised me to see you here.”

“Tom?” Brenda called.

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” The boy suddenly remembered his friends and stepped back. “This is Newt. My boyfriend... Those are Harriet and Brenda. We’ve been in the same class since grade 9.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Newt politely saluted them.

The two girls were speechless, a big smile on their face as they were visibly fangirling. Thomas cleared his throat, a bit uneasy by their stares and murmured:

“Newt, mind giving me a ride?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” The Brit smirked and nodded towards the girls. “Ladies.”

The two boys didn’t wait anymore and got in the car. Thomas didn't really know why, but it certainly pleased him to watch Newt driving his parents’ car. He stayed a moment like this, just looking at his boyfriend driving. “Boyfriend”, he had loved to say it in front of Harriet and Brenda, and how they had responded to it. And he could tell that Newt had liked it too. The blonde smiled:

“Seeing something you like?”

“Something I love.”

The reply was so cheesy it must be painful, but the redness appearing on the cheeks of the Brit was a sight to see, and his embarrassed chuckle was something Thomas loved to hear. He bit down on his lower lip and murmured:

“Do we have to go back now?”

There was a silence, Newt darting a quick glance at him before looking back to the road.

“Want to go somewhere, Tommy?”

Should he ask? Thomas bit his lower lip as he stared at his lover. He was afraid to make a faux-pas and he also didn’t want to look like some stupid horny teenager that only thought about sex. So his voice wavered slightly as he murmured:

“Well… I’ve never been to your place.”

Newt didn’t answer to that, his eyes on the road. The brunette waited a few seconds, feeling his stomach tightening and a pressure on the back of his neck as the seconds passed. Had he gone too far? He gulped and felt the urge to ramble:

“I-I mean, I don’t wanna push or anything. Just thought that, uh, I’ve never asked before. But if you don’t want to, it’s okay. I mean, Minho is at home and I’d prefer to be alone with you. Oh, but maybe your parents are there, right? Oh, shuck, forget it, I-”

“It’s okay, Tommy.” Newt laughed, ending the boy’s misery. “I’ll take you there. I don’t mind.”

“Really?” The American boy asked a bit to vividly.

“Yeah.” The Brit smiled. “It’s a pretty simple place, you know. And my parents aren’t there, they are working.”

Thomas blushed as his boyfriend gave him a knowing glance. He sighed slightly and murmured:

“I don’t want you to think that I only think about sex.”

“I don’t… I’m only two years older than you, you know.” Newt said gently. “It’s not like I’d consider you to be a kid.”

“Thanks.” The brunette smiled.

“Plus I wanna have sex with you.”

Thomas felt as if his face was on fire, which Newt seemed to find very funny. It was good to see the Brit so confident when they were just the two of them: he liked to tease Thomas, to say things that would make him blush. It was sometimes painful for the young American to see all this confidence vanish as soon as there was somebody else. He needed so much reassurance that Thomas felt like it was unfair: Newt deserved to trust himself, to believe that he wasn’t just something that could be tossed when bored of it. Thomas knew that the Brit feared to hear him say he didn’t want him anymore, being sometimes very careful not to get too involved so he wouldn’t get hurt. Looking at him, the brunette pinched his lips and deadpanned:

“I love you, Newt.”

The blonde inhaled deeply as a goofy smile splitted his face.

 

As soon as the car came to stop in the underground parking, Thomas heard the clicking of the seatbelts and didn’t wait to come and capture his boyfriend’s lips in a torrid kiss. Newt muffled a moan, enlacing the brunette’s neck. They were hungry. Hungry for each other. Thomas couldn’t get tired of Newt’s sighs, just as Newt couldn’t stop loving Thomas’ little grunts. The youngest shuddered as his lover’s nails slowly scratched his scalp, sending billions of shivers through his spine and directly to his groin. His hands found their way under the Brit’s shirt, caressing his skin, sometimes leaving little red scratches. Newt chuckled against his lips:

“You have a thing for cars, haven’t you?”

“I have a thing for blond Brits in cars.” Thomas groaned.

Newt giggled and plunged his gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes. It was in those moments that insecurity left completely those dark brown eyes, that he could see how naive the blonde could be. How fragile too. And it was his role to protect him, to comfort him: with Minho he had learnt a long time ago that sometimes a person could protect someone even if they were younger. So he kissed him tenderly, wanting to let him know how he felt about him. Newt slightly nibbled Thomas’ lower lip.

“So…? Back seat… Or my bed?”

Thomas shivered at those words. He inhaled deeply and whispered:

“You’re trying to drive me crazy…”

“Is it working?” The Brit asked almost innocently. Almost.

“Well… Let’s see how loud you can scream.” The brunette boldly stated.

And looking at Newt’s face, Thomas knew he didn’t need to look down to find a tent in the blonde’s pants. Or in his.

The way to the apartment was a blur. Thomas wouldn’t be able to found his way back to the parking even if his life depended on it: his back and his lover’s had probably leant against every single wall on the way to the apartment but that’s all he could remember. When Newt opened the door of his flat, Thomas pushed him against it to close it and kissed once more the air out of him. Three weeks had been too long. Far too long.

Newt pushed him away, grabbing his boyfriend’s tee-shirt and pulling it upwards to undress him. Thomas didn’t wait and soon tossed his lover’s shirt away before pushing him against the nearest table. He just had the time to untie Newt’s belt and undo his jeans but then the blonde decided to kiss him with strength, making him walk backwards. The world suddenly swirled as he tripped and landed on the sofa, letting out a short yell of surprise. Laughing, Newt simply leant on him, climbing on the sofa:

“In fact… I’m not patient enough to wait until my bed.”

There was something dark in this voice. Predatory. Thomas couldn’t take his eyes away from his lover who was now above him, those two dark brown lakes fixed on him. Newt leant in and kissed him slowly, but in a very promising way. Those lips, tongue and teeth were warning the brunette that something was coming. Something he was dying to live. His hand found their way back to the Brit’s sides, his fingers and nails digging into his flesh. Newt let out a strangled inhalation into their kiss, their lips parting only for them to breathe. Thomas grabbed Newt’s waist and pulled it at him, starving his touch, wanting to feel his lover’s desire. The blonde let out a stifled whine as their crotches pressed one against the other, just to be cut by a hungry kiss. One arm around his lover’s waist, Thomas’ other hand came into those blonde strands and balled into a fist, just to press harder their lips together. He then pulled on the Brit’s hair, to make him look at him, his eyes thirsty of him:

“Newt.”

Their short breaths melted, the blonde’s eyes fluttering as he tried to focused on his lover. Thomas’s voice came out slightly husky as he confessed:

“I want to make love to you in a proper bed.”

Newt stayed dumbfounded for a few seconds, before gulping, his cheeks reddening before grunting:

“Don’t say things like that, Tommy.” He sighed and, as Thomas let go of his hair, he pressed his forehead against his lover’s collar bone. “I might just come in my pants hearing things like that from you.”

Thomas laughed slightly and pressed a kiss on the Brit’s head. Newt sighed deeply and lifted his head, smiling at his boyfriend, before capturing his lips in a soft and tender kiss. He then slowly raised up, pulling Thomas’ hand to make him stand up, and guided him into the flat towards his room. The brunette didn’t take the time to look around, preferring to stare at the bare back of his lover pulling him forward. Newt’s room wasn’t very big, probably around 12m², two walls were dark red and the two other dark grey, with a king size bed with purple and grey sheets. Thomas smiled, discovering another side of his boyfriends: the books here and there, the posters, the pictures…

Newt turned around and claimed another kiss. They landed softly on the bed, still kissing, Thomas on top of the blonde. There the time stopped, like a bubble in which they were the only beings existing. Newt sighed as Thomas kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin of his neck. Thomas moaned as Newt licked his collarbones and scratched his buttocks under his jeans. They took off the last remains of their clothes, too eager to finally be able to touch each other. Three weeks had been too long. Far too long.

The Brit gasped as his lover took him into his mouth, playing with his senses. He cursed as Thomas drove him to the edge, his fingers threatening to tear apart the sheets under the pleasure. Not willing to be defeated so soon, the blonde pushed his boyfriend and, after a few kisses, decided to return the favor. The brunette bit his lower lip and needed all his concentration not to come instantaneously. The only other sex experience he had had was with Newt, and they hadn’t done that the first time.

“Oh fuck…!” He exclaimed, his eyes rolling.

Newt didn’t want to push it too far, not willing to end it all yet. He rose his head and left a peck on the side of a panting Thomas’ lips. His eyes were mischievous and hungry. A vision the American was sure would make him hard in any circumstances. Slowly, smiling, Newt turned and laid on his stomach, watching his boyfriend over his shoulder:

“Come here… On me.”

Thomas gulped loudly. His eyes running on this perfect body. Every single curve made his head spin. He slowly came on top of the blonde, sliding between his opened legs. His hand caressed the Brit’s back as he leant in, kissing the base of his neck, earning one of Newt’s moans. Thomas decided to go further, taking three of his fingers in his own mouth, under Newt’s hypnotized gaze ; and, turning and raising his elder’s head, he kissed him deeply, muffling his moans as his two fingers dug in him. Newt trembled, his hands grabbing firmly the sheets. In this position, he was totally at Thomas’ mercy.

Intoxicated by it, the brunette went faster, stronger, just loving the strangled whines of pleasure he could tear from the Brit. The third finger didn’t wait long, making Newt moan loudly and plunging his face into the sheets to stifle the sound. The sight of it was more arousing than ever for Thomas, so much his hardness began to hurt. Judging by Newt’s sounds, the young man wasn’t very far from losing it so Thomas decided to stop and slowly pulled off his fingers.

Newt’s eyes were clouded by pleasure and need. But he had enough presence of mind to extend his hand to his nightstand table and pull a box of condoms, which made Thomas smile. The rule: never without a condoms if they hadn’t both been tested negative. They would, one day, he was sure of it since he didn’t plan on letting this boy go away anytime soon. He opened the plastic square with his teeth and, under the expectant stare of his lover, unrolled it on his member. His hands were slightly shaking with anticipation.

Slowly, he came back on top of his lover, his hand caressing his back, his fingers following his spine down to his bottom, smiling as he saw goosebumps appearing all along. He then took his own manhood in his hand, pressed a tender kiss on the blonde’s back of the neck, and plunged. Newt gasped and let out a short cry at the intrusion.

“Oh God! Tommy!”

Thomas’ mind went blank for a second as the burning heat engulfed him. Panting, he pressed himself against his lover’s back, not daring to make a move otherwise he would come, only half in into his partner. He waited a few seconds, breathless, before feeling Newt grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers. Gently, Thomas left a kiss against Newt’s temple, and pressed his forehead against his shoulder before pushing in at once. The blonde muffled a loud moan, his skin damp with sweat. And his voice just rose as they moved.

Thomas was soon enough going fast and deep, grunting and whining in the process. Their voices melted as they went on, quicker and stronger. The clapping sound was louder. The cries too. Thomas bit Newt’s soft skin near the shoulder as he felt the pleasure exploding in his mind in tremendous waves. They were a mess, both of them hurrying to a blind devastating pleasure. Thomas came in a loud cry, but needed a few more jerky and powerful thrusts before hearing Newt coming too, crushing his hand.

Panting heavily against his sheets, Newt smiled as Thomas’ head crashed near his, his lips pressing against the Brit’s knuckles. They both stayed a few seconds like this, staring at each other, out of breath, smiling. Then Thomas leant in to capture his lips in a tender kiss before slowly pulling off of him. He needed all his will to make the effort to take off the condom, toss it in the bin and then clean himself with a tissue. Newt had turned to his side and welcomed him in his arms to cuddle for a few minutes. Thomas loved this, even with their bodies damp with sweat, nuzzling in his lover’s neck. It was like a cocoon he never wanted to leave, in which Newt would never doubt himself or feared to be abandoned… An idea suddenly popped up in his head:

“Newt?”

“Hm?” The blonde had his eyes closed, a light smile on his lips.

“Would you… Would you be my date for my prom?” Thomas asked shyly.

Prom must definitely look childish to a 19 years old, but as he asked he felt the desperate hope the blonde would say yes. He had seen this scene in the _Queer as Folk_ TV show Brenda watched where the youngest asked it to his companion, but he definitely hoped Newt wouldn’t turn him down like Brian turned down Justin… Even if he went afterwards… Looking up to his boyfriend, Thomas saw a very stunned Newt that was staring at him with wide eyes:

“To prom?”

“Yeah… Well I’m not that interested, like Brenda or Harriet but… If you’re there…” The brunette murmured.

“I…” The Brit smiled. “I’m very touched you asked. But I must tell you, I’m a terrible dancer.”

“I don’t care.” Thomas shook his head. “Would you go with me?”

Newt smiled gently and just kissed his lover on his eyelid before whispering his answer:

“Yeah. I’ll come.”

Thomas smiled widely, happy as a child could be. He wished this moment could never end. It was sappy, but he didn’t care: he was in love and it would last for a long time. He was sure of it.

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> "Minho is yelling at me because we haven't brought back the car..." Thomas murmured reading his texts.
> 
> "He's always yelling." Newt chuckled.
> 
> There was a sudden knock on the door, both naked boys freezing, and a feminine voice called out:
> 
> "Newt, honey, when you and your cutie are done, come in the kitchen, will you? Your grandma'd like to say hi."
> 
> Thomas looked at his lover, horrified: how long have they been there? Both their faces looked like crimson lighthouses. 
> 
> "Newt, you hear me?" Another knock came.
> 
> "Yes, mum! I hear you! Just leave us, for Christ's sake!" The blonde yelled.
> 
> They heard a chuckle and footsteps fading. Thomas wanted to die: what a way to meet your boyfriend's parents.
> 
> "Granny, they are coming. They're almost done." 
> 
> "Let me die!" Thomas whined as Newt tried to suffocate himself in one of his pillows.


End file.
